


The One With Broken Ribs

by thestanceyg



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Darcy's stuck on home rest to recover from an injury. Just when it seems like it's about to be the longest two weeks of her life, things start to look up.





	The One With Broken Ribs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> Grad school ate me fore a while, but here's a little something to celebrate turning in all my midterms!

She had been released from the hospital, but that didn’t mean that she actually felt better. There wasn’t much to do for broken ribs beyond resting and allowing them to heal. Resting was not something she was good at, at least, not when it was required. Oh, sure, when she had deadlines, she could procrastinate with the best, but when it was mandated, not so much. 

Huh. Maybe her problem wasn’t with resting, but with authority.

Jane had gotten her back to her apartment, but now that she was there she could feel the boredom setting in. She had two weeks before her next doctor’s appointment, and that was the earliest she could go back to work. She carefully gathered her supplies: the quilt she had made with her grandmother, her laptop and phone (with chargers), the TV remote, her painkillers, a bottle of water, and some snacks. She took care to move slowly and make several trips so she wasn’t carrying too much weight. She was going to hate every minute of it, but she would follow the rules so this rest didn’t have to last any longer because of her being stupid.

Once she was comfy, she tried to focus on enjoying this downtime. She put on a show she had been meaning to catch up on, and opened tumblr.

When her alarm went off for her next pain pill, she reached over for her water and then cried out as the pain spiked through her. Her fingers brushed the bottle, but knocked it over with the surprised jerk she did at the first spike of pain, which sent another bolt through her. She couldn’t help it. She started to cry. She was alone and in pain, and she was only a few hours into day one. How was she going to survive two weeks?

“Darcy!” a voice called out, “Are you okay? What happened?” She turned to face the person, and the turn shot a new ripple of pain through her, causing her to cry harder.

“Shhhh. It’s okay,” Spencer said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands which made her tears start anew. She didn’t deserve him.

Immediately he was on the couch next to her, gently hugging her from the side, one hand around her waist, the other in her hair, softly petting it. “I’m here, and we’ll figure it out,” he said over and over again into her hair.

When she was finally all cried out, she wiped at her cheeks with the heel of her palm and looked up at him. “I love that you’re here, but  _ why _ are you here?”

He ran his thumb over her cheeks to dry a stray tear. “When you told me you were on home rest for two weeks, I put in for leave so you didn’t have to be alone.”

“You’re here for two weeks?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“ _ If I’ll have you _ ?” she asked. “Absolutely, yes. For as long as I can have you.”

“I’m of the mind that ‘forever’ would be an acceptable amount of time,” he said, kissing her hair.

“So help me Spencer Reid if you propose to me while I can’t jump up and down and hug you fiercely.”

He scoffed. “I know better than that. I just read recently that it’s important to make sure that those you love know you love them, and to say it frequently, and so I’m trying hard to make sure you remember it.”

“I love you too,” she said, starting to settle back into the couch and into him.

“Why were you crying when I got here?” he asked, his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh! My pain pill!” she said, sitting back up.

“Relax. Let me get it for you.” He grabbed the fallen water bottle and snagged the prescription bottle, reading it before handing her the dose. He put the water bottle back onto the table and then snuggled close to her.

Two weeks in her apartment were looking better and better, especially as he tucked her hair behind her ear and started whispering all the reasons he adored her in her ear.


End file.
